Sobre la oscuridad
by 39medalla
Summary: Con el fin de la tercera guerra mundial, Elsa Frost líder indiscutible de la policía militar de las Wehrmacht y asesina de confianza de Ethan, tenía que comenzar una nueva vida, junto a una mujer que le tenía miedo, y vivir en un lugar al cual ella no quería regresar, ya que no quería enfrentarse a sus fantasmas del pasado


**Sobre la oscuridad.**

…

**Y aquí mi nuevo proyecto, exactamente no sé cómo explicar esto pero la temática oscura y de guerra llega a mí por montones, y por ahora eso será todo.**

**Mi opinión con respecto al final de Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal, simplemente me gusto aunque lo sentí todo muy rápido.**

**Y sin mas que decir gracias por leer y será hasta la próxima.**

…

**Capítulo 1: General.**

Cuando el reloj marco las doce de la noche, marco también el fin de la guerra, pero también, marcando el estilo de vida de muchos, porque después de casi quince años de guerra, muchos se habían acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida.

Siendo la muerte, parte del día a día, volviéndose algo cotidiano y con un mundo dividido en dos la tarea de unirlo nuevamente, sonaba imposible, o al menos que se tardaría demasiado en volver a unir a las naciones ahora divididas.

Muchos soldados no sabían que hacer con su vida, la mayoría se había enlistado con diez u once años, y ahora entrando en la adultez, y con el fin de la guerra, no sabían qué camino tomar.

Pero esta noche por lo menos era una noche para celebrar, la música y la bebida había inundado el lugar, a excepción de algunos, que se encontraban recordando a los caídos, ya sean amigos, parejas o familiares, que por desgracia ya no estaban más aquí.

Pero ese no era punto de esta historia, ya que lo que paso esa noche antes de que la paz estuviera concretada, marcaria el camino de alguien.

La fiesta era un momento excelente para que cierta ladrona pudiera colarse en una de las bases establecidas en esa ciudad, una chica de cabello rubio largo se escabullera en medio de la oscuridad, la fiesta fue perfecta para poder colarse a la base principal y dirigirse a la sala de suministros, omitiendo la parte de que era posiblemente, no, no era la mayor estupidez de su vida, es, fue y será la mayor estupidez de su vida.

Colarse en una base militar de un ejército extranjero, caracterizado a nivel internacional por su violencia, masacres, homicidios en masa, y el uso de armas biológicas contra población civil, sin mencionar esas extrañas desapariciones y varios crímenes más de guerra, podía considerarse como la mayor estupidez del universo.

Una de sus amigas había conseguido la información necesaria de un soldado que se la había dado después de acostarse con ella, si la información era de fiar, de eso no estaba segura, pero la fuente era confiable.

Cuando llego a la puerta del sótano, dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y se aseguro de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, ni observando, por lo que sabía, todos los soldados de la base, estaban celebrando o se encontraban en la base, pero en el comedor principal, pero esa no era excusa para no ir preparada, con una taser de veinte mil voltios listo para usarse en caso de que no le quedara opción.

La vigilancia seria poca o nula, pero debía asegurarse de que nadie la viera entrar o salir, si de algo podía estar segura, es que no habría cámaras de vigilancia, ya que el campamento era móvil. Mucha de la vigilancia de este dependía de los soldados y vigías que hacían guardia, pero hoy no había nadie.

Su objetivo principal robar la mayor cantidad de medicinas que pudiera, con ellas no solo ayudaría a su familia si no también a sus hermanos, iba con cuidado por los pasillos en silencio, moviéndose con cautela esperando a encontrarse con algún soldado, pero no había nadie, lo cual era muy raro, por más celebración que había no podían dejar descuidada la base de esta manera.

Y doblando en la siguiente esquina llego a su objetivo, una gran puerta de metal, a la cual solo se podía acceder con un código de 5 letras, que ella tenia anotado en el brazo.

Cuando por fin la pesada puerta de metal se abrió lentamente su objetivo quedo expuesto, centenares de cajas llenas de medicamentos, rápidamente abrió la mochila que llevaba y comenzó a cargarla con los medicamentos que la gente más necesitaba.

Cuando por fin la mochila estaba bien cargada a su límite, la misteriosa ladrona rubia se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro y con su mirada fija en su botín, se dirigió a la salida, sin prestar atención a la puerta.

De repente choco con alguien de frente, y cada alarma de peligro en su cabeza comenzó a sonar, al levantar su mirada y encontrarse cara a cara, con Elsa Frost, líder indiscutible de la policía militar, asesina de confianza del Führer Ethan y su mano derecha.

Su aspecto era muy demacrado, o al menos, esa era la impresión que daba, ya que poseía una piel pálida dando la sensación de nunca haber conoció el sol, con cabello rubio pálido, casi blanco por el descuido y maltrato, su ojo izquierdo blanco con una marca que se extendía desde su freten hasta su mejilla izquierda pasando por encima de este, el derecho era de un rojo sangre, una clara señal de ser portadora del _**"Nova" **_y aunque solo era una cabeza más alta que ella, esofue más que suficiente para hacer sentir pequeña a nuestra valiente pero tonta ladrona.

-¿Tú debes ser Rapunzel?-, Dijo de repente Elsa con una cara inexpresiva, pero antes de que Rapunzel pudiera tan siquiera pensar qué diablos estaba pasando, Elsa volvió a hablar, -Recuerdas al soldado que se acostó con tu amiga, yo le ordene que le contara eso tu amiga-, La cara Rapunzel se puso blanca, y de golpe las preguntas que no se había hecho aun asaltaron su mente, todo este tiempo, ¿Ella sabía que estaba aquí? ¿Que este era su objetivo? ¿Qué ganaba? ¿Por qué la quería a ella? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué quería?¿Qué quería? Fue la pregunta que más se repitió Rapunzel, por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Elsa hablo; -¿Me imagino que te preguntas que quiero de ti?-, Rapunzel simplemente siguió parada hay, sin moverse, únicamente respirando, pensando que en cualquier momento iba a morir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra pregunta invadió tu mente?-, Pregunto de nuevo Elsa, pero esta vez simplemente continúo hablando, -No te voy a matar si eso es lo que te preocupa- Dijo Elsa a la par que se acercaba un poco a Rapunzel para acariciar su mejilla.

-Tu lista de crimines son: Entrar en especio militar sin autorización, robo agravado y ataque a un oficial de alto rango-, Elsa se había percatado del taser que la chica rubia delante de ella llevaba escondido en la cintura, para luego decir; -Dime, ¿De verdad piensas que eso va a funcionar conmigo?-, Pregunto ala par que su mano se deslizo por su hombro, hasta su espalda, el toque fue suave y delicado, y aunque fue por encima de la ropa, Rapunzel podía sentir que ese toque era… demasiado intimo…

Sintió como Elsa le quito el taser y lo observo por un momento, -¿Sabes ahora que lo pienso? Posesión ilegal de un arma, se podría sumar a tus delitos-, Menciono Elsa mientras daba un paso atrás, para luego darse la vuelta y preguntarle a una pequeña niña, de pelo negro,Rapunzel la vio en estado de shock, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esa niña hay?, -¿Oye dime cuál sería su castigo?-, Pregunto Elsa con voz suave, la niña ante de responder hizo el típico saludo militar y hablo; -Entrar en especio militar sin autorización, robo agravado, intento de ataque a un oficial de alto rango, recuerde General Frost que nosotros somos la ley justa e imparcial, y en ningún momentointento atacarla,y por ultimo posesión ilegal de un arma de autodefensa-, Después la niña se quedo analizando todo lo que dijo, después de unos segundos, volvió a hablar; -Hay que tener en cuenta que la guerra todavía no ha terminado, así que su juicio y castigo seria bajo las leyes de la guerra, en ese caso, sería usted General Frost quien decidiría su castigo-, Dijo eso ultimo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte oficial-, La niña hiso nuevamente el saludo militar antes de dejarlas solas, Rapunzel se quedó quieta, cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso como piedra, Elsa simplemente le estaba dando la espalda cuando voltio la cabeza para decirle con voz suave y serena; -Sígueme-, Fue una simple orden, la escucho bien, pero aun asíRapunzel no pudo moverse, cuando Elsa llega a la puerta se dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a la chica rubia que no se había movido de su lugar.

Su ceño ahora visiblemente fruncido, y su mirada que hace un momento había sido neutra ahora se miraba llena de furia, -No me obligues a repetir dos veces la misma orden-, Lo dijo de una forma que hizo que un calosfrío recorriera el cuerpo de Rapunzel y sin darse cuenta estaba caminando detrás de Elsa.

Al salir al campamente que hasta hace un momento había estado vacío, Rapunzel se horrorizo ahora al ver a unas veinte personas alrededor de este, todos la miraban con una cara como diciendo "en serio lo hiciste", Rapunzel camino detrás de Elsa con la cabeza fijada en suelo, solo levantándola para saber si todavía estaba siguiendo a Elsa, cuando de repente la misma niña de hace un momento se acercó de nuevo a Elsa; -General Frost, el Teniente General desea hablar con usted-, Dijo esto entregándole un pequeño cubo azul, del cual provenía una voz masculina; -Hermana, las zonas aledañas al pueblo están resguardadas, los focos de resistencia fueron reducidos, ya estamos listos para irnos-, Elsa se tomó un momento antes de responder, -Nos iremos al puerto mañana a las ocho, avisa a los otros-, Ordeno Elsa a lo cual el misterioso hombre comento; -¿Tienes buena compañía hoy hermana?-, Elsa se tomo un momento antes de responder con un simple; -Lo veremos-, Elsa colgó la llamada, y al fin llegaron a algún lugar, un complejo personal.

Elsa abrió la puerta y permitió que Rapunzel entrara, sin saber lo que le esperaría ahí.

…

…


End file.
